The Newest Member
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Its Reapers first raid and he does it with pride


The newest member

"Look Uncle Steve! I saved up allowance for a month to get this for Reapers vest!" Grace pulled a black patch out of her bag with gold lettering on and handed it to Steve. He took it and read what it said

"Reaper"  
"K9 member of Five-0 task force "

"Can you sew it onto his vest uncle Steve?" Grace looked up at Steve with those big brown puppy eyes

"Of course I can. Who told you I sew?" Steve asked, already knowing who but just making sure

"Danno. He said you know how to cook, sew, and clean so your basically like another mom" Grace smiled at Steve

"Did he now?" Steve laughed, intending to get Danny back for this "Reaper will be proud to wear this on his vest now that he's graduated from K9 training. Let's go home and celebrate" He swung Grace up on his back for a piggy back ride and set her in the front seat of the truck then went around the other side to get in.

Danny smiled as he heard Graces laughter from outside and his heart did a little flip when he heard Steve's deeper chuckle. "Danno! Come out here real quick please!" he heard Grace yell. So he got up stepped out onto the porch and was pummeled by water balloons. "Hey! Hey! What's going on here?" he was now soaking wet, hair a flat mess, while Steve and Grace stood by shaking with laughter "Really? I swear you are worse than a child sometimes Steven"

"You started it by making fun of my sewing skills" Steve said as he wiped tears from his eyes from laughing so hard "plus it was your daughters idea"

"Really now?" Danny turned on Grace, she was laughing uncontrollably by now, so he shook and got water all over both of them. They ate a good dinner of pizza, Danny complaining about pineapple on Steve's half, while Grace snuck pieces to Reaper and Seal.

"Grace bought Reaper a Five-0 patch for his TAC vest since he's graduated from K9 training now" Steve said pulling it out to show Danny

"That was very nice of you monkey, I'm sure Reaper will be proud to wear it during raids" Danny said, smiling brightly at his beautiful little girl.

"What do we got?" Steve and Danny asked simultaneously as they walked into HQ with Reaper trailing behind for his first day of work.

"Vincent Abrams." Kono said as she worked her magic and slid a few pictures from the table to the tv screen. "Wanted for multiple murders and drug trafficking. We got a tip he's hold up in an old warehouse, there's at least 5 other guys, probably armed"

"Alright let's gear up and go before he gets word we're coming. Reaper come" Steve said as he went to his office to grab his TAC vest. They all filed out, Steve, Danny and Reaper in the Camaro with Kono and Chin in Konos car.

They pulled up got out and quickly got into formation. Steve kicked down the door as Chin, Kono and Danny ran inside. "Five-0! Freeze!" Chin yelled as gunfire erupted

Of course, they couldn't go one day without a firefight, Danny thought. How was this his life? Then he saw Steve running after two guys with Reaper at his side and he remembered it was because he loved being a cop and he loved Steve even more. He heard Steve yell a command to Reaper and Reaper peeled off going after the second guy who turned left down the docks. Danny decided Steve could handle the guy on his own and ran after Reaper while Kono and Chin cuffed the two perps they already had pinned down. As Danny rounded the corner he saw Reaper take a flying leap and tackle the man biting down hard on his right arm. The man shrieked in pain and rolled over cradling his arm to his chest as Reaper stood over him growling menacingly. "Reaper! Heel!" Danny yelled and quickly turned the guy over and cuffed him, while Reaper sat there, tongue hanging out with the same crazy look in his eye that Steve got. Dear god, Danny thought could these 2 be more any more alike.

Danny watched as Chin and Kono led the perps to HPD squad cars and shoved them in the back. He looked over and saw Steve being interviewed by a reporter with Reaper at his side, of course Mr. Tall, dark and sexy would be the one interviewed. Then he saw a cameraman take a picture for the local paper.

Monday morning, Danny picked up the newspaper and saw Steve and Reapers picture on the front and the caption read "Five-0 task force Leader Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett and the teams newest addition a K9 unit named Reaper as they bust another case making Hawaii a safe place for everyone" Danny smiled, it was ok that he wasn't in the paper, he wasn't photogenic. He felt his phone vibrate and answered a call from Grace. "Daddy did you see the article in the paper? Reaper and Uncle Steve are in the pic and Reaper is wearing my patch on his vest!" Danny looked again and sure enough Steve had sewn the patch onto the K9 TAC vest. "Thats great! Monkey I gotta go get ready for work call you later" Danny saw Steve come inside from his morning swim and tackled him in the living room pinning him to the floor and kissing him. "what was that for Danno?" Steve grinned and Danny's heart did a little flip

"That was for sewing Graces patch onto Reapers TAC vest. It meant a lot to her" Danny smiled. Could he love this man any more?

Steve hooked his arm around Danny's neck and whispered in his ear "How long before we have to be work?"

Danny shivered and said "A couple of hours at least...what to do, what to do?"

Steve laughed and flipped them so he was now on Danny's lap and said "I'm sure we can think of something"


End file.
